kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arorua Onu
Arorua EiznekCm Onu (Numbuh -1362) is the 10-year-old daughter of Lehcar EiznekCm and Eeballaw Seltaeb in Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13's universe, Leader of Nega-Sector V, and the Negative of Aurora Uno. She looks a lot like her mother, but acts nothing like her, instead choosing to act (somewhat) like her opposite, Aurora. Her younger brother is Nerehc Onu, and her older brother is Sirhc Onu. Nextgen Series She made her first appearance in The Son of Evil, telling Cheren and the other operatives that Nerehc would be hiding in the Canyon of Miracles. In Down in the Negaverse, during one of her sector mates' regular squabbles, Arorua goes to her house and discusses with her dad how dull things are in the Negaverse, to which her dad tries to explain the important balance they bring. She made a cameo in "The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar", suggesting that they squish the shrunken Nerehc. The one-shot "Arorua's Hatred" tells of Arorua's internal thoughts on her brother, Nerehc, and how she thinks their mother favorites him over her and Sirhc. Arorua would later become a spy for the Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods, in which the DNKG logo was inscribed on her foot by Annaira's bloodbending. In Operation: SCARY, when Nerehc was turned into a beetle, due to the Curse of Monsters, he tried to get Arorua's attention, but she ignored him. When Nerehc changed back to normal, she regretted not squishing him when they had the chance. In Operation: MASKED, Arorua started to go crazy when Nerehc mysteriously disappeared, frantically looking for him everywhere. Sipa appears and questions Nerehc's disappearance as well. While Sipa attempts to find Nerehc, she gives Arorua a clone call "Ner-Ner" to pose as her brother. Arorua was happy when Nerehc finally returned. In Operation: FROST, Nerehc is planning DNK's first Christmas party, and orders Sirhc and Ror to bring their mother up to surprise her with the party; 'course, Lehcar already knew about Nerehc's kind nature when Arorua told her. Nollid then leads Arorua away in private at the party, revealing to have spotted the DNKG marking on her foot with his Falcon's Eye glasses. He cautions Ror to think about what's important to her before leaving her be. On Meet Your Match Day, Arorua met with her Positive, Aurora, and refused to take off her boots in fear that Aurora would see her DNKG mark. When Aurora asked her how life was going, Arorua admits that she's going through trouble, but refuses to tell her. Appearance Arorua looks exactly like her Positive, down to the hair and eyes, but her clothing style is more modern. She is often decked out in a black top (the right side is a spaghetti strap, while the left side has a slanting sleeve that ends below her other shoulder) with red trimming, and a red skirt with black lace. She wears a pair of red boots, which are marked on the top by two black teardrop shapes, and feature black shoelaces, and at the bottom are wind up with black ribbons that fade into red. The soles and heels of her boots are black. Personality Being Aurora's opposite, Arorua (often nicknamed Aro, Rue, or Ruru by Nerehc) is a lot more mature than her brother, and is less interested in childish cartoons. She is hotheaded like Aurora, but knows when to keep her cool better than the Positive. She is less susceptible to naivete, and has a higher self esteem. However, Arorua is known to own a multitude of fears, one of them being less beloved than her brother, Nerehc. She thought her brother was an incompetent DNK leader, and hated him to the point that she would work for DNKG and spy on him. However, Arorua's opinion of Nerehc drastically changed when the boy began to improve as a leader, creating a better DNK and ridding the hatred from their world. Nerehc even began to express concern for her as her brother, making Arorua feel horribly guilty for her treacherous actions. Abilities Arorua has no known physical attributes or special talents. Most of the time, she seems rather bored. Stories She's Appeared *The Son of Evil *Arorua's Hatred *The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED (cameos) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Her name is pronounced essentially the same as her Positive, except for the "rua" at the end, but her name isn't spelled the same backwards. *Like her Positive and mother, she is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Negative Category:EiznekCm Family Category:Sector Leaders Category:Nega-Sector V Members Category:DNKG Operatives Category:Reformed Villains